


Heroic Feats

by tangledineden



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, M/M, tags updated with work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledineden/pseuds/tangledineden
Summary: A still-updating catalog of drabbles, inspired by fluffy and smutty Heroes ships.I. Lyon/Ephraim (background Lyon/Eirika) (E)II. Saias/Kiran (M)





	Heroic Feats

_His arms were looped through her bent legs, holding them apart over him. One of Eirika’s hand was cupped over her mouth to muffle her moans while the other clutched the pillow; desperation meeting pleasure in the shockwaves that trembled her thighs._

_Underneath her, he pleasured her firmly, tongue lapping all the places that made her cry out. Lyon had started off gentle enough; but the sight of her supple breast hanging down above, the beautiful princess sitting on his face and fighting back her gasps of pleasure... he couldn’t hold back anymore. An almost carnal need came over him as he greedily took all of her that she offered. Thighs open wide under Lyon’s pull, Eirika’s pleasure was evident in the sweet arousal coating her sex, slowly dripping down her thighs in droplets and splashing onto her partner and the bedsheets. A puddle of the dampness was forming beneath them, the white sheets slick and grey._

_“L-lyon,” she whimpered, pushing down harder against him. Her full weight was now supported by him, her body too far gone to stay up. He took it eagerly. “I’m... oh, gods, Lyon-“_

_A loud cry filled the room as she orgasmed, her thighs spasming as they clenched around her partner’s temples. Fully surrendered to the pleasure, she fell down onto him completely, bare chest resting against his face. Lyon continued his movements as she came, the gush of her nectar only enticing him further. As shivers ran through her and her moans turned to whimpers, he eased up and weaned her off the touch. Finally he pulled away, completely disshelved, lips swollen like from a kiss._

_“Gods above, I....” Eirika panted. “Thank you, Lyon....”_

_But from the look on her face, she remembered why Lyon had sought her out. She remembered the desperation of his words - please, he needed something, any distraction to keep him at bay - and her own climax was not enough for that._

_With still trembling hands, her lips met his own, relishing the sweetness of herself on his lips. His robe was easily untied, and she whispered kind nothings to him as she slipped her hand down her waistband, freeing his hardness. He sucked in his breath as her lips peppered kisses down his chest before finally settling where he needed them, and a white bliss washed him clean._

* * *

So, ultimately, this was the last place he should be. Lost in a book, perhaps, that was better. Alone in a dark training hall, his dark tome ripping the air into confetti; under his own covers with a curious hand and a callous heart. Not seeking out the touch of his past lover’s brother. But Ephraim’s fingers worked him in such a delicious way, and the tide was receding, replaced with a hot pleasure and lust.

Lyon moaned deeply as Ephraim slipped a second finger inside him, slick from the oils and the sweat. Back in their home world, he’d dreamed of being worked by this hand, sickeningly slow. The ache in his core burned almost as much as the itch between his legs, member entirely erect from the sensations around him.

An impatient groan drew him back to the moment.

“Can you take it?” The twin’s gruff voice asked. His own length was tenting in his trousers, obviously interested in the way Lyon was rubbing against him.

He nodded, and Ephraim shoved him back. The Gradian prince fell against the bed with a gentle thud. Ephraim made quick work of the clothing restricting his own pleasure, and once freed, wasted no time in lining himself up with Lyon. The purple-haired man hissed at the feeling, but welcomed it. It was an unbelievably long moment as Ephraim pressed inside of him. Their hips began to rock in already broken movement, and a moan slipped from Lyon’s lips.

He’d needed this. The red behind his eyes was fading, replaced with a fuzziness. He couldn’t focus on anything right now. Not the pain in his ribs or the guilt eating him away. All there was was him, Ephraim, and the sweat on their bare chests.

Lyon forced himself to take Ephraim deeper, all the way to the sheath of his partner’s cock. It pulled out a low, slow groan - he’d always enjoyed an endowed man. Said man grabbed him roughly by the hips and flipped him over, beginning to roughly snap his hips.

_Eirika was puddy under his touch, and the feeling of her slick walls taking him entirely was bliss. She was contracting around him, moans loud and high, chanting Lyon’s name as he pushed her into a second orgasm. He soon found his own release, pulling harder on her hair as he fucked her good, seed spilling from her womb and through the lips, down her thighs._

The sweat on Ephraim’s chest tasted like salt, he decided as he kissed him again. His tongue lapped over his partner’s nipples, relishing the hand that grabbed his member in response.

“Don’t stop, please,” he choked, hands moving to pull hard on Ephraim’s hair.

_Her body was soft under his lips, goosebumps poking up despite the warmth of the room. The princess’s nipples were fully erect, ringed in bite marks and new bruises. His tongue traced the purple marks along her thighs, listening to her gasps and waiting for the right moment before wrapping around her bud._

“Like that?” Ephraim muttered into his ear as he jerked Lyon’s shaft. He nodded, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching.

_Her pearl tasted like honey, and she writhed under his tongue, nearly in tears as a finger slid once more into her canal._

Ephraim finished with a groan and Lyon quickly followed. “E-....” He covered them both in his climax, dripping down their chests and Ephraim’s nose. The thrusts continued past his initial orgasm, and it stung so beautifully. He could cum again, this overstimulation could give him even more-

“ _ **Eirika!**_...” he moaned. 

All touched immediately stopped. He was empty now, panting and staring as the prince of Renais threw his clothes back on, rage metallic in the air.

He’d only put his lounging pants back on before he stomped out the door, shirt under his arm.

“Wait, I’m sorry! Ephraim...”

But he was alone again. The devil in him laughed at the misfortune. When had he ever been so selfish as to expect more than this, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any requests, and say hey at @shepherdsfate on tumblr!


End file.
